Love Works In Mysterious Ways
by Tempest Cain
Summary: Join the Glee Project contenders as they enter McKinley High as freshmen. There will be various pairings, getting confusing at some points and plenty of drama. This fic is Cameron-centric. First glee fic ever, no flames please!
1. A New Beginning

Cameron Mitchell stared outside the window. He was worried. Worried that he would be treated the way he was at his last school, in Fort Worth, Texas. Back there, he was given 5 slushie treatments every day, his books were stolen from his locker and hidden all over the school. He began to receive death threats and would come home shaking so badly, his mother would complain to the school. But each time, the school just did nothing. His mother received pay raise at work and was asked to move to the company's headquarters in Lima Heights. Cameron was moved from his school to McKinley High. Cameron's mom glanced to the right and saw Cameron's expression.

"Cameron honey, is everything OK?"

Cameron looked away from the window. "Yeah mom, I'm fine. I'm just worried...about school.

She reached over and squeezed his hand. "Everything will be fine, Cameron. I'm sure you'll fit right in."

The car stopped outside McKinley. "I guess I'll be fine. Thanks mom, see you later." Cameron walked out of the car.

The minute he went out, he turned back around and watched as his mom drove away. Then he turned around and crashed into someone.

"I am so, so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." Cameron apologized.

"No, it was my fault, I was running." said the boy sheepishly. He had a strong Irish accent, dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"I'm Cameron Mitchell. I don't mean to be rude, but you don't sound like you're from here."

"It's ok. I'm Damian McGinty. I just moved from Ireland." Damian shrugged.

Cameron immediately liked Damian. He felt like they were long lost brothers or something. "So you're new? Me too. Do you want to come with me up to the school office?"

Damian smiled. "Yeah, sure."

Together, Cameron and Damian walked up the stairs to the school. Looking around, Cameron could see a slim, red haired girl talking to a guy with dreadlocks and soulful looking eyes.

As they walked into the school, an Asian looking guy walked up to the both of them. "Freshmen?" he asked.

Cameron and Damian both nodded.

"You're supposed to go to the gym for orientation and stuff. I'm Mike Chang, by the way." Mike waved goodbye and walked away to greet more freshmen.

"That wasn't much help." noted Damian, as they approached the gym.

Cameron and Damian sat down on the bleachers. They were quite empty except for one person, who was sitting there reading a book. She had ginger hair and was quite big.

She looked up from her book and moved next to them. "Hi. I'm Hannah McIalwain."

"I'm Damian McGinty and this is my friend Cameron Mitchell." Damian held his hand out.

Hannah shook it. "Nice to meet you Damian and Cameron."

Cameron wasn't really focusing at the moment. He was busy staring at the double doors, where the pair he saw earlier were walking through. The red haired girl sat down next to him and the dreadlocks guy sat on her other side.

"Um, hi. I'm Cameron Mitchell." he introduced himself.

"Marissa Von Bleicken. This is Samuel Larsen. He's a friend from my middle school."

The guy with the dreadlocks gave a small wave. "Hi."

Damian and Hannah were still deep in conversation. He couldn't help noticing that Hannah kept on glancing at Cameron occasionally.

"And these are my friends, Damian McGinty and Hannah McIalwain. I just met them this morning." he grinned.

Damian gave a small smile to Marissa and Samuel. "Nice to meet you."

Hannah beamed. "Hey! Do you guys have Will Schuester for your homeroom?"

Cameron was confused. "What?"

Hannah showed him her schedule, which was being passed around by some seniors. Cameron felt someone tapping on his shoulder. He turned sideways and found himself face to face with a dark haired Latina girl wearing a cheerleading outfit. "Here's you schedule." she said, winking at him. "Uh...thanks." he replied. The girl flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I'm Santana Lopez." "Cameron Mitchell." Cameron felt a little uncomfortable with their closeness. "Well Cameron, I'll be seeing you around." Santana walked away, winking once more. Cameron turned back around, to find all of his friends staring at him.

"What?" he asked, feeling a sense of deja vu.

Damian smirked. "I think a senior has a crush on our dear Cameron."

* * *

><p>Santana sat with the other seniors at the top of the bleachers. Tina was busy making out with Mike next to her and Brittany was daydreaming about something again.<p>

"So Santana, I saw you getting cozy with that freshman just now." teased Kurt.

Santana looked away from Cameron for a while. "What can I say? He's hot."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Sure, but don't make him miserable if he hurts you."

"Can't really place my Santana promise stamp on that."

Brittany finally snapped out of her daydream. "I heard your cousin was coming to McKinley. And that there's a leprechaun here too."

Kurt and Santana gave Brittany the look.

"Yeah, her name's Emily and she's like me in many ways."

Kurt pointed to the doors. "Is that her?"

They all looked toward the door. A Latina girl was walking through the doors, arm in arm with a guy slightly taller than her wearing a beanie. She saw Santana and waved. "Hey cousin! This is Bryce Ross-Johnson. I met him at the front doors." Emily winked at Bryce, who winked back.

Santana gave him her signature Santana stare. "Don't break my cousin's heart or I will break your face."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, San, don't scare him off." intervened Kurt.

Santana laughed. "Not planning to. Now back to the subject of that very nice freshman..."

* * *

><p>So? How was the chapter? This is my first time writing Glee fiction and I'm worried that you won't like the pairings. Just press that lovely button down there and tell me what you think. :)<p>

Note: I won't be updating this often, cuz i'm still planning everything out. :D I'm writing a little Damrissa oneshot so I'll post that when I hit say, 20 reviews?


	2. Auditons Part 1

**I just want to thank everyone who updated so far! I really appreciate it cuz...well I do. :D Anyway, sadly, I haven't reached 20 reviews yet so I can't post that lovely little Damrissa oneshot I made...oh well. *shrugs* I forgot to put this down last chapter so:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee because Ryan Murphy does and I would love to though...soon, soon my pretties. *cue evil laughter***

* * *

><p>Cameron covered his ears. One more minute of this orientation and his head would burst. The principal was droning on and on about the rules and everything.<p>

"Can this get anymore boring?" asked Damian.

Cameron pointed towards a sleeping Hannah. "Want to see if Hannah will notice this?" He held up a feather and a can of whipped cream. Damian stifled his laughter. "Sure." Damian took the spray can and Cameron held the feather. Damian sprayed some cream on Hannah's hands while Cameron carefully removed her shoes and socks. He grinned at Damian. "Three, two, one." He waved it back and forth gently against the soles of her feet. Hannah shot up in her seat, her arms hitting her face in the process. Damian and Cameron dissolved into a fit of silent laughter. Hannah glared at them for a second and then her face broke into a smile.

"I can't believe you guys did that."

Damian laughed. "We were bored."

Hannah wiped the rest of the whipped cream on Damian, who sprayed more cream on Cameron.

"Hey, stop that!" he whisper-shouted. He threw the feather at Hannah, where it stuck there on the top of her head like a cherry.

"You look like a Native American." said Damian, who developed a fascination for cowboys 30 minutes ago.

Hannah stuck her tongue out. "Says the leprechaun."

Cameron, Damian and Hannah excused themselves from the orientation (Bathroom) and walked down the hall laughing.

"Come on Damo, give me back the whipped cream."

Damian reluctantly handed over the can. "Did you see Hannah's face? She was all 'Ahhh!'"

Hannah smiled. "And then when I wiped cream all over you?"

"Priceless."

The three split up to clean themselves off then returned to the gym.

* * *

><p>"And now, you may go to your homerooms." concluded Principal Figgins. The students stood up and began talking.<p>

Santana stretched. "These things get longer and longer every year."

"Next year, the seniors watching will be old by the time it finishes." joked Kurt.

"I can see the leprechaun!" Brittany was on her toes peering down at the brown haired boy with traces of cream in his hair. "Do they normally have whipped cream in their hair?"

Santana whirled around. "What?" she asked, pulling some binoculars from her bag.

"There!" Brittany pointed to the small clumps of white visible in Damian's brown hair.

Santana moved her binoculars over to where Cameron was and saw that he, too, had some whipped cream all over him. "What did they do?" she wondered. She noticed Cameron stuffing a can of whipped cream away in his bag. "Two boys, whipped cream...could they be gay?"

Kurt gagged. "No way. We gay boys do not play with food. There must be a girl involved in this somewhere."

Santana scanned the crowd. "I don't see anything."

Kurt took the binoculars. "Let me." He pointed it toward a large girl standing near Cameron. She had traces of whipped cream on her face. "Aha. That on was involved too."

Santana, Kurt and Brittany watched Cameron, Damian and Hannah leave the auditorium, laughing.

Santana let out a sigh of relief. "They're just friends. I was so worried that Cameron might be gay."

Kurt patted her on the back. "Now, now, San, don't go punishing him if he breaks up with you. We don't want him to hate his first year at McKinley."

Santana smiled. "Promise."

"Shouldn't we get them to join the glee club?" asked Brittany.

Santana high-fived her. "Great idea! Kurt, what do you think?"

Kurt nodded. "Agreed."

* * *

><p>Cameron, Hannah and Damian walked into their homeroom.<p>

He saw a familiar black haired girl sitting in the corner. "Lindsay?" he asked.

She looked up and smiled. "Cameron! I haven't seen you since elementary!"

"Yeah, I moved to Texas."

"The Lone Star state. Suits you fine, Cam. Have you met my brother?" Lindsay pulled a black haired boy in front of her. He was quite short.

"I'm Matheus. Matheus Pearce-Fernandes." he shook Cameron's hand.

"Pearce-Fernandes? You're her half-brother, right?"

"Yes I am. Lindsay's a wonderful little half-sister."

Lindsay smiled again and gave Matheus a noogie (A/N No idea how to spell that). "Who's your friends over there?" she asked, looking at Damian and Hannah.

Cameron waved them over. "Guys don't be shy, she's an old friend."

Damian waved awkwardly at Lindsay. "I'm Damian McGinty."

"He's my long lost Irish brother." joked Cameron.

"Hannah McIalwain." Hannah smiled at Lindsay.

"Ok, can everyone please take a seat?" the teacher said walking into the room.

Cameron sat next to Lindsay, Damian on his other side and then Hannah. Matheus was sitting on Lindsay's other side.

"My name is Will Schuester, but you can call me Mr Schue." he said, writing his name on the board. "I'm supposed to keep you here until the bell rings, so you are all stuck with me for a while. In the mean time, we can all get to know each other. Let's start at the back of the room with," his finger pointed at Matheus. "You."

Matheus stood up. "I am Matheus Pearce-Fernandes. I am from Brazil and I like to sing. And dance, but mostly sing."

Lindsay was next. "Lindsay Pearce-Fernandes, originally from Modesto, California and I am fond of musicals."

"My name is Cameron Mitchell, I'm from Fort Worth, Texas, I'm a nerd and proud of it. I sing and write my own songs."

"I'm Damian McGinty. I am a transfer student from Ireland. And...um...I like music?"

"Hannah McIalwain. Moved here from Asheville, North Carolina, I like to rap."

The rest of the class stood up and introduced themselves. Mr Schue finally stopped them and introduced himself.

"Like I said earlier, My name's Will Schuester but you can call me Mr Schue. I teach Spanish here and I am the head of the glee club, which you can sign up for right now. Just look for me or write your name on the sheet. Or even both. Class dismissed."

The bell rang.

Cameron, Hannah, Damian, Lindsay and Matheus huddled together.

"Should we join?" asked Hannah.

Cameron shrugged. "I'm good. I think I'll join. What about you Damo?"

Damian nodded. "If you're doing it, I will too."

Lindsay smiled. "You know me Cam, I'm in. And that leaves Matheus."

Matheus sighed. "I'll do it since all of you are doing it too."

They walked up to Mr Schue. He looked up at them. "Yes?"

"Mr Schue, we'd like to join the glee club."

He smiled. "Really? That's great! Auditions are today after school in the choir room. Just write your name on this sheet and you're good to go."

* * *

><p>"New Directions, we have some people who want to join the glee club. Let's give a hand for them!" announced Mr Schue, clapping.<p>

Cameron saw the senior who flirted with him there. She smiled at him. Cameron blushed slightly and looked away.

He held his guitar and spoke into the microphone. "My name is Cameron Mitchell and today I'll be singing an original song called Such A Mystery."

_Awoo ooh woah oh oh oh oh woah  
><em>_Awoo ooh woah oh oh oh oh woah_

_Hey, I see you standing all alone  
>I've seen it before<br>You wonder what your heart is beating for or  
><em>_You laugh at the world and it shows in your face  
><em>_But you wonder why you can't seem to make anybody want you_

_None at all_

_You lock yourself up and don't trust a single soul  
>Believe what you want, but it's all you'll ever know<br>So don't give up...  
><em>

_You've been running 'round in circles and you're looking for love  
>But nothing makes you feel like you're doing enough<br>Woah oh oh,  
><em>_You don't know what it means  
><em>

_Oh yeah, ah  
>And everybody thinks you're the one I could like<br>Both singing 'Halleljah' but it means nothing to you  
>Woah oh, oh<br>You're such a mystery_

_Oh ah oh  
>She's everything to me<br>_

Cameron played the last note. Everyone clapped. He blushed.

Damian was up next. "I'm Damian McGinty and today I'll be singing Danny Boy.

_Oh Danny boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling  
>From glen to glen, and down the mountain side<br>The summer's gone, and all the flowers are dying  
>'Tis you, 'tis you must go and I must bide<br>But come ye back when summer's in the meadow  
>Or when the valley's hushed and white with snow<br>'Tis I'll be here in sunshine or in shadow  
>Oh, Danny boy, oh Danny boy, I love you so<em>

_And if you come when all the flowers are dying  
>And I am dead, as dead I well may be<br>You'll come and find the place where I am lying  
>And kneel and say and "Ave" for me<em>

_And I shall hear, 'tho soft you tread above me  
>And all my dreams will warm and sweeter be<br>If you'll not fail to tell me that you love me  
>I'll simply sleep in peace until you come to me<em>

_I'll simply sleep in peace until you come to me_

Damian finished, tears in his eyes.

Mr. Schue stood up to speak. "We've run out of time for today, can you guys come back tomorrow?"

Lindsay, Matheus and Hannah nodded.

"Good. New Directions, please welcome our two newest members, Cameron and Damian!"

* * *

><p><strong>Almost 2000 words! Yikes! Like the stuff here? Do tell me. I need feedback. And, I also need songs that suit Lindsay, Hannah and Matheus. Help would be appreciated :D<strong>

**Fan Question for you people:**

**WHO IS YOUR FAVORITE GLEE PROJECT CONTENDER? GIVE REASONS.**

**I'll start. Mine is Cameron because he is freaking awesome and he was the coolest nerd ever. And I LOVE HIM.**


End file.
